


Am I missing something?

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a messy eater, Cafes, Cute, Cute Date, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It starts as a cute date, Kenma is trans, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Transboy Kenma, but mainly fluff, naps, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sees Bokuto first, but Bokuto motions for him to be quiet and points at Kenma as his smile turns cheeky. He tiptoes behind Kenma, Akaashi seeing him and what he's doing and rolling their eyes with an overall look on their face implying that he can do what he wants. As soon as he's stood behind Kenma, he wraps his arms around his waist,<br/>***<br/>I have no clue where this idea came from tbh but enjoy because it's mainly bokuken and it's cute and they go on a date and then sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I missing something?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I headcanon Kenma as trans in every fic so??? Yeah, also it's implied it's Bokuto's birthday, I know it's back in September but I couldn't help myself!!!

When Bokuto had been woken that morning, for once, by Kenma knocking on the door from where he was already awake and functioning (what was that about?) before he walked back out; rather than waking on his own some hours after two of his partners had left, he was greeted with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes made specially by Akaashi.   
  
His mouth was watering as he made his way through the apartment to the kitchen, clad in only boxer shorts as he scratched at his hair and his stomach, yawning multiple times also - some drool slipped out as he did so, because of the _literally_ mouth watering smell that got only stronger as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
The sight that met him was simply beautiful - the only way to describe it.   
  
Akaashi was stood at the stove, using up the last of the pancake batter while stood half dressed, the lower half being their, more formal, work pants and the top half being a sweater that they usually sleep in; Kenma was sat awkwardly, trying to sit with cross legged on a stool at the breakfast bar, with his head placed facing down on the surface where his arms rested; Kuroo was stood bent over the breakfast bar, resting his chin in his hand as he smirked at Kenma, using the other hand to poke lightly at Kenma's cheeks.   
  
It was nice, beautiful in fact, and Bokuto needed a moment to catch his breath as he looked on, smiling lightly before any of them noticed him over the sizzling of the pan and being focused purely on the thing in front of him - in Kenma's case that thing wanting to sleep again.   
  
Kuroo sees Bokuto first, but Bokuto motions for him to be quiet and points at Kenma as his smile turns cheeky. He tiptoes behind Kenma, Akaashi seeing him and what he's doing and rolling their eyes with an overall look on their face implying that he can do what he wants. As soon as he's stood behind Kenma, he wraps his arms around his waist after holding his breath so Kenma didn't possibly hear him breathing, and nuzzles his face into the back of his neck as he startles, not fully alert enough to have noticed his approach. It was fun, sometimes, this early in the morning when Kenma was awake but actually _not, in any way._   
  
In Bokuto's opinion, it was one of the times he looked most beautiful. However, also according to Bokuto he always looked beautiful.   
  
(Ignoring the time Kenma was throwing up all day and a grey-sickly colour as he did so with sweat running down his face from exhaustion, Bokuto had flinched when he first saw him and gipped as he stroked Kenma's back while throwing up. No that's never spoken of.)

Bokuto stayed in position for a few miutes until Akaashi dished out the pancakes on the side for them to eat quickly before the two had to go into work. They'd tried to get out of it, but they couldn't, and each had something important that meant they couldn't call in sick either. So Bokuto was left with Kenma to keep him company, as usual, not that he minded in the slightest though.

Kuroo and Akaashi ate quickly before going off to work, Akaashi kissing his cheek and Kuroo taking a moment to kiss him fully on the lips, taking a few moments to grope his ass, before following Akaashi out the door and to his own work.

Bokuto looked back at Kenma, who was still eating, fairly slowly, and he felt himself drown a little bit in love with him as his nose scrunched cutely, and then he sneezed. It was a small sneeze that barely did anything to his posture, yet it was one of the cutest thing he'd ever seen, still, to this day.

The look on Kenma's face currently, however, was showing discomfort - most likely at eating so much, if anything, this early in the morning, which lead Bokuto to scooping him up in his arms with barely a warning before carrying him to the main bedroom they have. Of course Bokuto promises to wrap his pancakes up for later before crawling in beside the already-asleep pudding head.

They wake up again, much later, around noon, and Kenma immediately moves closer to Bokuto and burrows more in his warmth despite it being an already warm day outside. Birds are chirping outside the window still and it makes the both of them happy when they hear it even though, usually, Kenma is complaining. When Kenma leans up to press his lips to Bokuto's neck gently, he breathes in the strong scent that was just musk quite frankly, and something atone to the soap only Bokuto uses - sandlewood and sea salt air.

"We're going out." Kenma tells him carefully as he gets up, stretching in place, groanin at the slight strain on his muscles.

"Why? Is there something you need?" Bokuto asks, sitting up and getting out the other side of the bed.

"No, we're going for lunch since it's your birthday. Which reminds me." Kenma stands as Bokuto is putting on fresh underwear and grey jeans but walks over to his and Akaashi's chest of drawsw to pull out a package from the top draw, handing it to Bokuto before continuing to get dressed himself, putting on black jeans with a cream shirt (covered with tiny cat faces) once his binder is on and then a black jacket before waiting for Bokuto, who was simply looking at the package curiously.

"What is it?" Kenma huffs slightly at the question.

"What do you think? It's your birthday presents from me." Kenma says it easily, despite the blush on his face as he unlocks his phone to wait for Bokuto to begin functioning.   
  
It doesn't take too long before there's a crinkle of paper, several shocked and excited noises, and then Kenma was brought slowly into Bokuto's arms as he nuzzles to top of his head, placing small kisses on it every so often.

"I love them, they're amazing, thank you so much! I love you!" Bokuto gushes at him, and the blush intensifies.

"It's no problem Koutarou, I thought you would like them." Kenma says as he hugs Bokuto back, liking the warmth for the moment it's there, before Bokuto pulls the first one on. Kenma doesn't know what he's feeling more - awkward for seeing Bokuto in such a...bright and loud jacket (Kenma would like to firsly state _not embarrassment_ ) but also with a reserved eyeroll and smile because of how _simply adorable_ Bokuto was acting about the jacket.   
  
Each of them brushed their teeth before getting their bags, keys and putting their shoes on and walking out of the door. It was a short train ride to the café they were going to, it was the one Kenma usually went to with Akaashi each week, but Bokuto rarely went, and it was a fairly nice place.   
  
Bokuto wouldn't stop talking the entire time, Kenma liked it, and it made him not play on his phone because he liked the constant hum that was Bokuto stood behind him, holding his waist so he didn't fall - he knew how quick Kenma's arm tired when it came to holding the rail above his head, if he could even be bothered to reach the days they do go out.   
  
Kenma leads them off the train when they get to their stop, constantly aware of Bokuto's (louder than usual) presence as they navigated their streets. Kenma actually made a mistake in walking where everybody was more walking against him, and he needed Bokuto to keep him upright multiple times.

He didn't mind, it was just annoying and an inconvenience.

But it didn't matter because soon enough they were at the half-café, half-restaraunt, and Kenma was able to take a deep breath while Bokuto chose a seat near the far end, but right next to the window, not that Kenma really minded with Bokuto.

"What do you usually order when here?" Bokuto asks, and Kenma shrugs, because it changes every time usually, depending on what he wants. "I want a Kaiseki Bento," Bokuto decides fairly quickly, "Have you decided yet?" Kenma shakes his head lightly, looking over the menu for even longer.

"I think I'll just have a curry rice." Kenma decides after a few minutes, and then Bokuto signals a nearby waiter and relays their order, looking at Kenma with wide eyes, questioning if he got it right - to which Kenma nods and smiles slightly, and the waiter promises their food within the next ten minutes before going and coming back with drinks.   
Bokuto makes small talk with Kenma, getting over-excited at some points but Kenma can't help but laugh with him, talking on his own about some things; mostly how he has a meeting later to discuss some updates that need to be made to the latest RPG he's being testing, the one which Bokuto was playing (and losing) as well. This is when Bokuto pouts momentarily at the recount of his failures, but brightens up as their food arrives and he starts to eat it, more enthusiastic as usual.

Bokuto knows not to talk with his mouth full because of Kenma's previous reactions, and he takes more care than when at home - at least then Kenma doesn't see it because he doesn't sit opposite him directly, always next to. Between his bites, it only makes Bokuto more enthusuatic with his hand gestures, and he isn't paying attention to how messy his face his becoming covered in rice, some of it falling off though when he misses his mouth with the straw of his drink.   
  
Kenma laughs quietly, covering his mouth with his hand like the ocassional habit he still has, before he reaches his hands forward, one grabbing Bokuto's chin and ultimately silences him mid-sentence, before he uses his other hand to brush his thumb over Bokuto's cheeks and around his lips as he smiled gently.   
  
Bokuto doesn't really know how to react in public, so kisses the pad of Kenma's thumb when it rests on his lips for a second too long before he pulls his away, now shy and turning red.

Then Bokuto finishes his food quickly, but a lot neater, and then sits - trying to be calm, but clearly failing - waiting for Kenma to finish his between talking to Bokuto about some of the people he has to see the day after tomorrow.   
  
"Do you want me to come too?" Bokuto asks, before continuing, "Only if you want of course, it's just because I know you don't like going there and I know it makes you uncomfortable but I also wouldn't want to make you more uncomfortable by being there and-"   
  
"I would love you to come with me Koutarou." Kenma interrupts him, purely because he doesn't want Bokuto's self-doubt to become a primary thing in his mind today.

After a few minutes, Kenma has finished his food, so the waiter takes their plates to bring back the bill, and Bokuto goes to the bathroom while Kenma finishes his drink, leaving his wallet but taking his bag. Kenma thinks it slightly strange, but nothing about Bokuto isn't, so he deems it fair enough.

Kenma pays, despite Bokuto saying it was on him - it was his birthday, so it was Kenma's treat, it's only fair after his own birthday.

When Bokuto comes back out, Kenma is stood and pulling on his jacket again, but has to do a double-take at Bokuto because...because he changed his jacket? But it isn't just that he changed the, extremely loud and most Bokuto-esque item of clothing seen, but he changed it to the hoodie Kenma had bought for him also.

They were just going home now, what was the point? He didn't question it though, on account of how happy Bokuto looked at wearing it, and Kenma wouldn't - couldn't, really - deny that he liked seeing Bokuto in something he chose, as he rarely bought clothing for him.

The ride home was quicker, and more peaceful after the lunchtime rush, it made Kenma more comfortable when sitting beside Bokuto and leaning on his arm while scrolling on his phone. He knew that Bokuto was looking over his shoulder, so made sure to watch all the animal vines and then reblog them. It was the one thing Bokuto loved best when watching others' phones.

Once they were home, Kenma was starting to feel restless in his own skin, he didn't like the way it felt after breaking routine to go out with Bokuto - not that he was complaining of course! It just didn't feel comfortable and he needed to balance it out.

Bokuto was already sat down, about to pick up the remote when Kenma walked over and sat in his lap and began to press small kisses all over his face, wanting to get his message across to Bokuto, hoping Bokuto wouldn't ask more than once, twice at the most.

Naturally Bokuto got the message pretty quickly and began to kiss at his lips insistently, taking a moment to get into position before picking Kenma up to carry him across the apartment while still kissing, making sure to not knock into anything or walk into a wall.   
  
Kenma's legs are firmly gripped around his waist, and his hands tugging on his hair as they make their way further up, but all Bokuto can do is grip Kenma's ass firmer as they walk, trying to break contact as little as able.

They get to the room in one piece and then Bokuto places Kenma down on the bed, and looks at him carefully, squinting slightly, and asks "Are you sure?" Kenma was expecting this, so doesn't sigh.

"Of course I am, I always am." He strokes Bokuto's hair softly before kissing him again at full force to hope it gets Bokuto moving again.

"S-so beautiful Kenma." Bokuto whispers as he raises Kenma's shirt, showing off the faint abs he maintained after high school, kissing a trail down to the button on his jeans and undoing it quickly to get them off as soon as possible.

Next Bokuto undoes his shirt, painfully slow so that Kenma wants to just do it himself- but he doesn't, he's patient like that every time.

"Do you want to keep it on, or not?" Bokuto asks, referring to his binder, so he considers for a moment, before whispering to leave it on, slightly guilty but Bokuto shows he doesn't mind by moving up and kissing him hard on the lips and then leaves a large hickey, that is in fact more bite, on the curve between his shoulder and neck. Kenma groans throatily when Bokuto licks over the mark, only deepening in colour by the second.

"Now you." Kenma says breathily, tugging weakly at Bokuto's new hoodie.

It takes thirty seconds for Bokuto to be down to his underwear, and he kisses Kenma again, before leaning over him, simply admiring his flushed face, heaving stomach, the mark taking up a large area on his neck. Kenma raises his eyebrow in challege and Bokuto takes it.

First he rids them both of their boxers, making sure they are somewhere reachable when they finish, and then Kenma gives him a final nod and Bokuto grabs the lube and condoms from the bedside draw, glad to see there's at least half the bottle left. He rubs it on his first two fingers and begins by circling the hole first and then slowly pushing in the first finger, making sure there are no traces of pain on Kenma's face as his eyes shut. But he sighs contently, so Bokuto continues until Kenma is groaning, and grinding himself down on Bokuto's hand, covering it in his own fluids more than lube.

Bokuto has to wipe his hand on the sheets, despite Kenma's protest at being so empty, and then lubes up his cock with more after putting a condom on before guiding it to Kenma's soaked area, his girth being wider than Kuroo's and Akaashi's both, but not as long as Kuro, so it takes a little longer to prepare him usually, and he's trying to not get carried away as Kenma gets more needy. So he leans in close to Kenma, holding him steady.

"Slowly Kenma," he says, too close to Kenma's ear to be anything but fair and unerotic, "You look so gorgeous like this. I love it."

"I thought I was gorgeous all the time." Kenma joked breathily, trying to make light of his current situation, as well as distract himself.

"Well, you're always pretty, beautiful even, but this is when you are just gorgeous to me." Bokuto amends, before slowly inching his way into Kenma, much to the relief of the boy himself, who moans loudly due to it, but Bokuto keeps going before he pulls back out and pushes himself back in.

Bokuto keeps speeding up, moving his mouth to Kenma's neck and vice versa, and they each leave a litter of hickeys and bite marks up and down them (something Kenma will not like for the meeting but that isn't the point) and then Kenma cums before he can barely give a warning other than biting down (perhaps too) harshly on Bokuto's neck to cover his moans, and then Bokuto is too, giving the same kind of harsh bite back to Kenma before he more or less collapses on top of him for a moment, then rolling them to their sides.

"That was nice." Kenma murmurs, sleepy again, expectedly.

"You're going to kill me before the meeting, aren't you?" Bokuto asks, only half joking.

"Of course not, I don't want to get my hands dirty, I'll get Akaashi to." Kenma shrugs before groaning a little when Bokuto pulled out of him, and then out of bed to dispose of the condom and throw a pair of boxers and t-shirt to Kenma while he puts his own on.

They fall asleep not long after. And when Kuroo and Akaashi come home they didn't know what to expect either, but the box of kittens Kuroo is holding is loud with scratching noises and he didn't really know what he expected from Bokuto - either the world's lightest or heaviest sleeper, no inbetween. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I never write sex??? I hope you enjoyed it, despite how awkward it may be, so lease comment/kudos/criticise because I want to know where to improve or talk to me @melody-of-darkness on tumblr   
> ((This is the first jacket Bokuto was wearing 
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1AfpFKVXXXXbNXpXXq6xXFXXXy/2015-font-b-OWL-b-font-Casual-font-b-Men-s-b-font-Wear-Hip-Hop.jpg 
> 
> And this the second
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=156534932
> 
> Just if you wanted to know))


End file.
